


Final Hour

by heartbreakordeath



Series: Late Night Writes [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Fluff, Gen, Heaven, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Season/Series 15, Post-Season/Series 15 Finale, Sam and Dean in heaven, Wingfic, angel!dean, i have no idea how to tag this, spn finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21754030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbreakordeath/pseuds/heartbreakordeath
Summary: It's the end of the road. Sam and Dean have made it to heaven. But heaven has just a litttttle bit more in store for them than just eternity.(title from a bastille song that is entirely unrelated to this fic but which I was randomly humming to myself as I was editing this)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Late Night Writes [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/692613
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Final Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this was written between 2:45am and 3:30am, when my brain went WAIT A MINUTE I NEED THIS so here you go?? My thought process is that Dean and Sam aren't cut out for a retirement in heaven, because they're not wired that way and they can't escape the guilt of not saving innocent people. If they get to become angels, though, they can still hunt but _also_ get to spend time in heaven with Cas and all their deceased family and friends. I don't think the show will end like this, but a girl can dream, right?

He wakes slowly. A gasp of air escapes his lungs before he realizes he’s breathing again. He scrambles to a sitting position, eyes immediately drawn to the angel sitting next to his bed. Castiel stirs, face brightening in relief as he meets Dean’s eyes. 

“Dean,” he breathes. Dean gives him a small, sad smile as he realizes where he must be. He winces as he rolls his shoulders. They feel stiff, as if he’d been sleeping for days. 

“Heya, Cas.” He looks around at his room: he’s in the bunker, in his bedroom. That can’t be right- shouldn’t he be in…

“Heaven,” Cas answers for him. Dean wrinkles his brow as he faces Cas again, pushing the blankets away from his body. He’s unsteady, hands gripping the sheets for balance.

“You already back to readin’ my thoughts again, huh?” Cas scoffs and shakes his head.

“No, Dean. I just know you too well.”

“But…” he swings his legs over the side, feeling a wave of vertigo overtake him as his feet hit the cold floor. He wavers, muscles tensing as he tries to stop himself from toppling to the floor. “Cas, why am I…?” 

“What?” It’s Cas’s turn to frown as he leans over towards Dean. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I mean, I’m-“ he grips the sheets tighter as he straightens more, tipping slightly towards Cas’s concerned face. “I don’t feel...right. _Something’s_ not right.”

“Oh.” Cas opens his mouth. Closes it and looks away. Dean eyes him and gives a little hum of affirmation. 

“Cas. You know what’s wrong with me.”

“Well, I- I’m not sure how to tell you this-“

“Oh, just spit it out! I can take it.” When Cas hesitates, Dean groans and stands up. Cas jumps up as they both realize what’s about to happen. 

“Oh, fuck-“ Dean scrambles to keep his balance, crashing into Castiel and bringing them both down to the hard floor with a loud thump. He only half-succeeds at not crushing the angel with his full body weight, rolling off of him as soon as their chests collide. Cas reaches for him on instinct, catching Dean’s arm as he lands on the floor next to him. 

There’s a pause before Cas opens his mouth to explain, but Dean bursts out laughing before he can. 

“Even in heaven I’m a clumsy fucker, huh?” Cas laughs deep in his chest as he unabashedly stares at Dean. 

“Some things even heaven can’t fix, I guess. But Dean-“ he cuts off as he realizes Dean’s staring back with a soft and slightly dazed smile. “Dean?”

“Mhmm.”

“Are you alright?”

“...yeah. A little scared, though.” Cas pushes himself up onto his elbow to get a better look at Dean.

“Why would you be scared, Dean?” He asks slowly. “It’s all over now.”

Dean props himself up too, arm flexing as he tries to keep himself upright. “I know. That’s what scares me a little. But it’s not just that. I…” he searches for the words, wishing they’d finally just come to him as he’d wanted them to for years. But apparently even in the afterlife he couldn’t express his stupid emotions. 

“You’re here,” he says instead, because what else is he supposed to?

“Here? Of course I’m here, Dean. Why wouldn’t I be?” 

Dean opens his mouth to explain: that this is heaven, _his_ heaven, and the first thing he wakes up to is Cas, _his_ Cas. That that doesn’t make sense, because why would Cas choose to come here of all places? He was an _angel_ \- wouldn’t he have better things to do than sit around waiting for him to wake up? 

Before he says anything, he shuts his mouth. He thinks he might just know why Cas is here, why this is how the afterlife begins for him. Not with Sam, not in Lawrence, but here with his best friend. 

He slowly raises himself to his knees, clenching his abdomen to keep his balance again. There’s _something_ that just feels different, something that’s keeping his center of gravity just a _little_ north of where it should be. There’s an itch as if he knows he should be doing something but doesn’t know what. 

Cas kneels in front of him, a mysterious grin on his face. He leans in and grips Dean’s head in his hands. 

“If you’d just shut up in that mind of yours for a minute, I could give you all the answers you want.” He can see Dean’s Adam’s apple bob as he gulps, unsure of this new closeness between them. But Cas sure as hell isn’t; he’s done waiting. 

He doesn’t wait for Dean to process before he closes the gap, brushing his lips against Dean’s. He feels them tilt upwards into a smile, and then they’re kissing him right back. Cas’s arms wrap around Dean’s waist, both to keep him close and to keep him from falling over.

When they part, Dean looks more relieved than Cas has ever seen before. 

“Let me guess,” Cas quips, “you’ve also been waiting way too damn long to do that.” Dean rolls his eyes and slaps his angel’s arms away playfully. 

“Oh _sure_ , whatever you say, angel.” Cas can’t help but laugh a little at that, but of course Dean doesn’t yet understand why it’s so funny. Cas pulls away slightly, and Dean’s face flips as he wonders whether he’s said something wrong. Cas takes Dean’s hands and squeezes them as he looks his soulmate right in the eyes. 

“Dean. I was hoping everything might be a little easier for you to understand if we at least got that out of the way first. But I have to tell you the truth.”

“The truth of what?”

Cas leans back on his heels. “You’re not just here to be in your personal heaven for eternity. That’s not why I’m here either.”

“What? Then why are you here?”

“To help you.”

“To help me? What does that even mean?”

Cas takes a deep breath. “I know it’s going to be difficult, but I want you to try and stand up again.” Dean squints at him in confusion but soon lurches up to his feet, swaying slightly as Cas follows, keeping his grip on his hands. 

“You’re going to feel weird and unbalanced. It’s been so long I forgot that you would. My apologies.”

“But _why_ , Cas? What’s happening to me? Why…?” He feels something pulling him to the floor again, but now he can pinpoint where it’s coming from. He tightens his hands around Cas’s. “Am I- no. No way.”

“Yes, Dean. You are.” Dean’s eyes are comically wide as he shakes his head at Cas. “No. No, I _can’t_ be. Even after- no, this isn’t possible.”

“But it is,” Cas assures him almost excitedly. “Now, you’re going to feel like there’s a muscle in you that you haven’t flexed before. I know it might feel really weird, but I need you to move it.” 

Dean pauses, searching within himself even though he already knows where he’ll find it. He feels it, tenses a little to test it out, and then he moves it. 

There’s a crackle of thunder, a slight breeze against his face that nearly knocks him over again, and then Cas is staring at a spot behind him with undisguised wonder. Dean looks at him, still not entirely sure what’s going on. 

“They’re beautiful,” he says in a breathy voice. Dean sucks in a gasp. 

“What are, Cas?” His angel looks back at his face, the corners of his blue eyes crinkling as he smiles wider. 

“Your wings, Dean.”

* * *

Cas leaves him in the bedroom after they hear a crash and thump from down the hall.

“Sam.” They both speak, deadpan, at the same time. Cas laughs in disbelief and is gone through the door in a flash, before Dean realizes today is the first time he’s heard a laugh like that from Cas in ages.

“Wait,” he calls out as he regains a few more brain cells. “Sam’s here? Is he…?” He stumbles over to the doorway, still trying to figure out what the _hell_ is going on, when he catches a flash of something in the corner of his eye. He pauses, turns, and sees nothing. Shaking his head, he dismisses it and walks out the door.

Sam’s in the hallway, looking elated even as his body sags against Cas’s for support. He straightens up as much as he can when Dean comes into view, letting out a deep laugh of relief.

“Dean! Hey, I just woke up. Are you…” he raises his eyebrows, noting the way Dean leans against the wall and stands unsteadily on his feet. He huffs out a breath in utter disbelief. “You are, aren’t you!”

Sam’s smile is infectious, and Dean cracks a grin, embarrassed. “Yeah, Sammy. I think I am. And so are you, I guess.”

“Yeah.” They both look at Cas, who’s looking between them with a proud expression on his face.

“Well?”

Dean flexes his newfound muscle, feeling his feet nearly lift off the ground as his invisible wings stretch to either side of him. He watches as Sam lets go of Cas, standing on his own and running a hand through his hair as it gets ruffled by the rush of air coming from Dean.

“I can teach you how to control that,” Cas mentions. “Oh, and I almost forgot. Since we’re in heaven…” He whispers something to Sam, who gasps in excitement and looks down, face screwing up in concentration. He hunches his shoulders, takes a step forward, and there they are.

“ _Woah_ .” Dean’s seen it before, the dark shadow of a pair of wings against the wall. He’s sure now that Cas had been looking at his just a few minutes ago. But now he can _see_ them, the physical incarnation of his brother’s black wings as they spread out from his back and brush the edges of the hallway. “Can I do that?”

Cas beams and nods, instructing Dean quickly on the basics. He’s a fast learner, like Sam, and soon all three of them are forced to stand further back from each other as the area fills with the rustling of blue-black feathers. Cas had demonstrated the skill to Dean, who had become so distracted by the fact he could _finally see Cas’s fucking wings_ that he almost forgot that he now had his own pair. He was pretty sure Cas had done that on purpose.

With some effort, Dean pulls a part of his wing closer to him, shocked at the feeling that runs through him when he touches his own wing. It feels so natural, like he’s rubbing his hand across his own leg, that he can already barely imagine himself without them. The unbalancing weight now feels more like a grounding ache in his back, and he shivers at the alien feeling as his hand runs across the feathers.

Upon closer inspection, he realizes that they aren’t black at all, but an iridescent blue-green. Sam’s are dark, nearly pitch black, and Cas’s are a dark shiny royal blue.

It takes ages for Cas to remember what he’s supposed to be doing with the Winchesters. He sighs and makes his wings disappear, quickly helping Sam and Dean to do the same. 

“Well?” He repeats, still unable to take the proud smile off of his face. “Are you ready?”

“For what?” Sam and Dean reply simultaneously, with a glance at the other. Cas gives them a knowing smile and turns on his heel, trench coat flapping behind him.

“For eternity, of course,” he calls out behind him, and then he’s leading the Winchesters out of the bunker and into the pristine white halls of heaven. 

**Author's Note:**

> if anybody caught the reference to my other fic 'too damn long' then i love you forever :p


End file.
